Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with an improved process for converting synthesis gas, i.e. mixtures of gaseous carbon oxides with hydrogen or hydrogen donors, to hydrocarbon mixtures.
Processes for the conversion of coal and other hydrocarbons, such as natural gas, to a gaseous mixture consisting essentially of hydrogen and carbon monoxide and/or dioxide are well known. Those of major importance depend either on the partial combustion of the fuel with an oxygen-containing gas or on the high temperature reaction of the fuel with steam, or on a combination of these two reactions. An excellent summary of the art of gas manufacture, including synthesis gas, from solid and liquid fuels is given in Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Edited by Kirk-Othmer, Second Edition, Volume 10, pages 353-433 (1966), Interscience Publishers, New York, N.Y.
It is also well known that synthesis gas will undergo conversion to reduction products of carbon monoxide, such as hydrocarbons, at from about 300.degree. F. to about 850.degree. F., under from about one to one thousand atmospheres pressure over a fairly wide variety of catalysts. The Fischer-Tropsch process, for example, which has been most extensively studied, produces a range of liquid hydrocarbons, a portion of which have been used as low octane gasoline. Catalysts that have been studied for this and related processes include those based on iron, cobalt, nickel, ruthenium, thorium, rhodium and osmium, or their oxides.
Recently, it has been discovered that the conversion of synthesis gas into valuable products can be greatly enhanced by employing a special type of crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite exemplified by ZSM-5 in admixture with a carbon monoxide reduction catalyst. Thus, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,262, there is disclosed a process for the conversion of syngas by passing the same at elevated temperature over a catalyst which comprises an intimate mixture of a Fischer-Tropsch component and a special type of zeolite such as ZSM-5. Said patent points out that the products produced are hydrocarbon mixtures which are useful in the manufacture of heating oil, high octane gasoline, aromatic compounds, and chemical intermediates.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,262 is primarily directed to multi-particle composite catalysts, i.e. the crystalline aluminosilicate component (one particle) is physically admixed with the Fischer-Tropsch component (another particle), nevertheless, Example 5 of said patent does disclose a single particle iron-containing catalyst (an alumina bound zeolite catalyst impregnated with iron).
As can well be appreciated, the patent and technical literature relating to the Fischer-Tropsch process, is, indeed, extensive and the various catalysts reported in the prior art have been used by themselves as well as in admixture with catalytically inactive supports such as kieselguhr. Although the reasons for using catalytically inactive supports have varied, nevertheless, it would appear that one reason for using the same was that it resulted in increased surface area of the Fischer-Tropsch component upon which it was deposited or admixed and that it also aided in controlling the heat requirements of the overall exothermic reactions.
It is also known in the art to admix a Fischer-Tropsch component with a material, such as silica-alumina which is known to be catalytically active for the conversion of hydrocarbons.